Meet the Feebles (Male or Female Style)
Script Script Script Script Script Script Cast *Heidi the Hippo - Owen Grady (Jurassic World) *Bletch the Walrus - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Robert the Hedgehog - Jenna (Balto) *Barry the Bulldog - Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Dennis the Anteater - Stella (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Arthur the Worm - Big Mama (Fox and the Hound) *Lucille the Poodle - Balto *Samantha the Cat - Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Dorothy the Sheep - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Sebastian the Fox - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dr. Quack the Duck - Jesse (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Daisy the Cow - Incineroar (Pokemon) *Sandy the Chicken - Valiant *Cedric the Warthog - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Seymour the Elephant - Meggy (Splatoon) (SuperMarioGlitchy4) *Wynard the Frog - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Trevor the Rat - Zeena The Zeti (Sonic Lost World) *The Fly - Phillis (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Sidney the Elephant - Callie (Splatoon) (Marie is an extra) *Harry the Hare - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *The Cockroach - Flower (Battle for Dream Island) *Louie the Dog - Bloom (Winx Club) *The Fish - Marshmallow (Inanimate Insanity) *Abi - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Spider - Sectonia (Kirby Triple Deluxe) *Wynyard's Assisstant - Strong Sad (Homestar Runner) *Jim - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Chuck - Mulan *Eight-Ball - Plum (Bravest Warriors) *Vietnamese Gophers - Outlander Lionesses (The Lion King 2) *Mr. Big - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Vietnamese Soldiers - Disney Princesses *Tribble Creatures - Parasprites (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rabbit Girls - Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) and Ratso (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Musician Frog - Courtney (Total Drama) *Crabs - *Bartender - Callie Briggs (SWAT Kats) *Newspaper Mouse - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *The Baker - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) *Pekingese - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Poodle - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Chorus Girls - Various Men *Octopus - Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs) *Moose - Eva (Igor) *Cameramen - Myka Bering and Claudia Donovan (Warehouse 13) Gallery Jurassic World Owen Grady.jpg|Owen Grady as Heidi the Hippo Ursula in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ursula as Bletch the Walrus Jenna.png|Jenna as Robert the Hedgehog DuBois madagascar.jpg|Chantel DuBois as Barry the Bulldog Stella-1.png|Stella as Dennis the Anteater Big_Mama_Owl.jpg|Big Mama as Arthur the Worm Balto.png|Balto as Lucille the Poodle Jason-0.jpg|Jason Voorhees as Samantha the Cat Taran-0.jpg|Taran as Dorothy the Sheep Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer as Sebastian the Fox The-Ugly-Duckling-and-Me_4.jpg|Jesse as Dr. Quack the Duck Incineroar.jpg|Incineroar as Daisy the Cow Valiant.png|Valiant as Sandy the Chicken Dawn Bellweather.jpg|Dawn Bellwether as Cedric the Warthog Meggy.jpg|Meggy as Seymour the Elephant Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Wynard the Frog 1000px Zeena bio.png|Zeena as Trevor the Rat 1430679941 the-ugly-duckling-and-me-6.jpg|Phillis as the Fly Callie and Marie.png|Callie and Marie as Sidney the Elephant Kitty_Katswell-0.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Harry the Hare Flower3.png|Flower as The Cockroach Bloom (TV Series).jpg|Bloom as Louie the Dog Marshmallow2018Pose.png|Marshmallow as The Fish Sawyer1324.jpg|Sawyer as Abi Sectonia_Artwork_Transparent.png|Queen Sectonia as The Spider Strong_Sad.png|Strong Sad as Wynard's Assisstant Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Jim Pngmulan.jpg|Mulan as Chuck Merwifs.png|Plum as Eight-Ball NEW_Chrysalis_no_backgroundewglethewolf-d4x9jen.png|Queen Chrysalis as Mr. Big CAPPER.png|Capper 2007-vilainetmoi-03.jpg|and Ratso as Rabbit Girls TDA DIY Char Courtney.png|Courtney as Musician Frog Callie0.jpg|Callie Briggs as Bartender Mavis Dracula.jpg|Mavis as Newspaper Mouse Hermione_Granger.jpg|Hermione Granger as The Baker Lindsaysuprised.png|Lindsay as Pekingese PetuniaProfilePictureImage.png|Petunia as Poodle Shope-2.png|Jennifer Shope as Octopus Eva (Igor).jpg|Eva as Moose 104-Claudia-myka-bering-24657849-853-480.jpg|Myka Bering Original low-88896.jpg|and Claudia Donovan as Cameramen Category:Meet the Feebles Movies Category:Meet the Feebles Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Trents gang spoofs